Red Wings
by Lynn Ai-chan
Summary: Mais depuis quand cette fille à la beauté qu'un ange jalouserait s'était ternie ? Depuis quand ne ressentait-elle plus rien ? Depuis quand cette démence lui annihila l'esprit ? Depuis quand aimait-elle le rouge et le noir ? Cette maison dont elle en était la maitresse, à présent noire de souvenirs et rouge de victimes, lui rappelait sans cesse l'origine de son bonheur.


Une table. Une pièce remplie de meubles anciens. Des comprimés. Une jeune femme.

\- Les roses le matin, les violettes à midi, les oranges le soir.

Elle sépara minutieusement les comprimés, les classant par groupes de couleurs. De ses mains frêles et tremblantes, elle aspira le dernier comprimé orangé de la journée. Traversant sa gorge, elle grimaça légèrement en sentant l'amertume de la pilule.

Elle s'allongea le long de son fauteuil, grinçant sous son poids. Son corps grisait de plaisir sous la caresse violente du vent s'infiltrant dans ses fenêtres usées et brisées. Ses mains étaient prises d'un spasme qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, se fermant et se rouvrant brusquement. Sa jambe saisie d'agitations répétitives faisant trembler la table basse près d'elle, elle soupira d'aise. Un faux sourire étirait ses lèvres et bombait ses pommettes pales. Le regard intensif, fixant inlassablement le feu qui menaçait de s'éteindre au moindre souffle humain, elle joignit ses mains pour se perdre dans ses pensés. Elle se sentait bien. Elle ne sentait rien.

Le faible crépitement du feu reposait son âme. L'éclat de la flamme finit par aveugler un instant ses yeux turquoises. Elle pivota sa tête faisant ainsi briller le platine de ses cheveux grâce à l'astre de la nuit, éclairant sa triste demeure. Une touffe noire croisa son champ de vision. Le regard fou, le sourire sadiquement allongé, elle fixait son chat. Son chat noir dormant paisiblement près du feu.

Une lueur cruelle imprégnait ses yeux.

Rouge était son désir, noir demeurait son âme.

Le liquide vital qui affluait dans ses veines lui procurait un plaisir sans nom. Elle aimait sentir cette matière visqueuse aux bouts de ses doigts et couler le long de son bras. Elle jubilait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en plein milieu d'une marre de sang. Sentir le bout de ses lèvres se sécher quant au contact désagréablement plaisant du liquide grenat. Pouvoir ainsi goûter à la saveur amère et métallique d'un simple passage de sa langue. Cette sensation éveillait tous ses sens. Elle adorait cela.

Elle aimait cette couleur. Elle disait que cela lui allait bien. Un rouge vif habillant ses yeux bleus et sa chevelure blonde. Elle aimait cette couleur qui réveillait en elle un désir profond : le toucher. Elle voulait toucher cette couleur, la sentir au creux de sa main, frissonner sous son contact chaud. Elle aimait le rouge sous toutes ses formes. Elle l'adorait, étant une des seules couleurs la suivant tout au long de sa vie.

 _Rouge. Rouge. Rouge. Rouge. Rouge._ Répétait-elle sans cesse. Le rouge exprimait simplement son envie, son addiction. Et le rouge se mariait aussi avec son autre couleur favorite : le noir.

Tout ce qui est noir est beau. Tout ce qui est noir est intense. Tout ce qui est noir est profond. Tout ce qui est noir l'attire.

Sa maison était plongée dans la pénombre totale. La nuit est belle. Elle est belle, elle est sombre.

 _Noir. Noir. Noir. Noir. Noir._ Le noir l'apaisait, il représentait la neutralité, il représentait la profondeur ; la profondeur de son âme. Cette couleur résumait simplement la noirceur de son être.

Cette petite créature qu'elle avait longuement caressée. Cette petite touffe reposant dans la paix totale, dans la pénombre absolue. Cette touffe _noire_ regroupait en elle du liquide de la merveilleuse couleur _rouge_.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour hurler un affreux rire témoignant de ses intentions monstrueusement répugnantes.

Mais depuis quand cette fille à la beauté qu'un ange jalouserait s'était ternie ? Depuis quand ne ressentait-elle plus rien ? Depuis quand cette démence lui annihila l'esprit ?

Depuis quand aimait-elle le rouge et le noir ?

Cette maison dont elle en était la maitresse, à présent noire de souvenirs et rouge de victimes, lui rappelait sans cesse l'origine de son bonheur.

\- Tu dois connaitre ce plaisir.

Murmurées, ces paroles résonnaient contre les murs effroyablement sombres de la demeure délabrée. Bondissant soudainement de sa chaise telle un lion affamé, elle agrippait avec hargne la pauvre créature qui témoignait de son désarroi en griffant sa maitresse, alors qu'elle se souvint de ces paroles qui ne cessaient de bruire dans son esprit. Ces mêmes paroles qui donnèrent sens aux restants de ces jours. Prononcées par celle qui lui donna vie.

Ses yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites, sourire sadiquement dessiné sur son visage ravagé par la folie meurtrière. Elle frappa violemment la tête du chat contre le sol, et la bête cessa instantanément tout mouvement. Gémissant son dernier miaulement représentant une douleur lui lacérant ses entrailles, la blonde laissa échapper un rire de satisfaction. Alors que la première giclée de sang souilla son visage et le sol plus loin, un râle de plaisir aspergea son corps.

Et depuis, des flashs apparurent dans son esprit sans qu'elle le veuille, lui rappelant la nuit où l'ange Ino déploya ses ailes pour se perdre entre Enfer et Paradis.

Elle relâcha doucement le cadavre encore chaud, et se retourna lentement, le souffle court. Assise dans une flaque de sang qui s'étalait encore plus, l'expression sur son visage changea en cédant son sourire contre une mine hautement confuse. Là, ça. Ce tableau là, qui la fixait sans relâche. Ce portait de cette femme au regard perçant de ses yeux bleus acier. Cette femme, à qui elle lui vaudrait un culte. La bouche semi-ouverte, le cœur battant, elle traversa la pièce en trainant des pieds trempés d'encre rouge. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche du portait, elle porta son index sur les fines lèvres de la splendide créature et souffla longuement :

\- Je fais exactement ce que tu m'as demandé de faire, maman. Je suis une gentille fille, je t'obéirai au doigt et à l'œil...

Signe de respect éternel envers sa génitrice, elle ferma un instant ses paupières.

Ino avait toujours eu une relation très particulière avec sa mère. En effet, elle la respectait tellement, l'adulait, la regardait comme **la** merveille du monde, elle obéissait à ses ordres comme si sa vie en dépendait qu'elle serait prête à absolument tout, pour satisfaire ses moindres désirs.

Et le dernier souhait que lui laissa savoir sa mère était des paroles directes et claires.

\- Je veux que tu connaisses ce plaisir. Tu dois connaitre ce plaisir, ma douce.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce regard. Une eau glacée lui criblant sa conscience et le peu de lucidité qui lui restait. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle se remémora le goût délicieusement âcre du sang qui perlait sur l'index de sa génitrice, lorsqu'elle la força à délecter l'emblème de sa victoire. De son plaisir.

Le sang de son père.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, une lueur dissolue baignant dans son grand regard cruel.

Ino revint sur ses pas rapidement, et s'accroupi près du chat noir. Sans une once de délicatesse, elle attrapa le petit torse et referma sa prise violemment, des filets de sang traçant leurs sillons entre ses doigts. Ses lèvres ne souriaient plus, et soudainement, elle frappa violement la bête contre le sol, le bruit d'un crâne qui s'éclate pour seul témoin de ce tableau désolant.

Elle répéta son geste à maintes reprises, renforçant la violence de ses actes à chaque fois que sa tête percutait le sol souillé. Ses efforts eurent raison de ce crâne fragile qui finit par s'effriter et se décoller du corps.

La jeune blonde observa un instant ses mains, peintes de la luxueuse couleur rouge. Elle jubilait de l'intérieur et se laissa jusqu'à hurler de joie.

Cette scène ressemblait à quelques détails près à cette fameuse nuit-là. Celle où prise d'un élan fou, sa mère assassina son mari sous le regard effaré de la petite fille. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des hurlements qu'émettait son géniteur sous les coups violents de sa femme, armée d'un gros poignard aiguisé. Ses images lui revinrent en tête. Elle était là, le corps d'abord tremblant, fixant en ayant pour seule force ses yeux, sa mère au dessus de son mari sur le lit, attaché et impuissant. Elle hurlait sans cesse "tu as tué mon fils !" alors que le père de famille se débattait maladroitement et brutalement sous la puissance de la douleur, force perdue. Le sang inondait la pièce sombre, les draps devinrent bordeaux, et sa vue s'était souillée à jamais. Sous un dernier cri implorant une aide inexistante, il rendit son dernier souffle.

Ino se souviendra sans doute de cette nuit toute sa vie. Elle se souviendra également que son frère décédé d'un accident de voiture en compagnie de son père, avait détruit involontairement la conscience de sa mère, massacré le souffle de vie de son père, et souillé à jamais l'âme de sa sœur. Et même le corps inerte, la grande blonde ne cessait d'enfoncer plus profondément la lame ne laissant que pour témoins, le bruit d'un couteau qu'on fiche avec force et qui se détache d'un corps innocent, et les yeux d'un enfant dont la candeur disparut aussitôt, répondant au désir fou de celle à qui elle devait tout.

Ino se tenait là, alertée par les cris, guidée par le sang qui s'écoulait en dehors de la chambre, et complètement anéantie devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Sa mère, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, était enveloppée d'une aura de folie et tuait son père. Elle voulait intervenir, elle voulait stopper ce massacre. Mais jamais elle ne s'opposerait à sa génitrice. A un moment, elle pensait être au beau milieu d'un cauchemar, confrontée à un choix décisif qui lui tua l'esprit. Elle semblait devenir folle en n'ayant aucune réaction sur le visage. Son corps était raide, ne bougeait plus, juste les yeux exorbités. Elle était effrayée, les pieds fixés au sol, trempés de sang chaud qui coulait à flot.

Lorsque la grande Yamanaka fut à bout de force, elle se détacha lentement du corps mutilé, pour diriger son regard dément sur sa progéniture. Ino revit la scène où, lentement, sa mère se dirigeait vers elle sans la lâcher du regard. Son esprit lui dictait de fuir cette vision d'horreur, mais ses muscles n'en firent rien. Un instant, elle crut sentir ses yeux se détacher de leurs orbites tant elle était effrayée devant la représentation même, d'un acte de Satan en personne. Un instant, elle se permit de croire que tout ceci n'était qu'illusion. Mais les yeux globuleux qui s'encrèrent aux siens, et l'index teinté de sang qui s'enfonça dans sa bouche, lui persuadèrent du contraire.

\- Goûte à ma victoire, mon ange. Goûte au sang qui aurait dut couler à la place de celui de ton frère.

Elle lécha ses lèvres, se délectant de cet élixir. C'était à cet instant qu'elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Parce que ce liquide qui s'écoula le long de sa gorge lui plut énormément.

\- Oui maman, répondit-elle tel un automate.

\- Ino ma chérie, tu dois connaitre ce plaisir.

Le sourire machiavélique qui se forma sur son visage barbouillé de sang, lui imposa de répondre à son désir.

\- Promis maman.

Mais dans ce corps frêle d'un enfant dont l'innocence fut arrachée, ne s'y lisait ni sentiment ni réactions face à ce tableau tragique.

Alors elle obéirait.

Reportant son regard sur le corps décapité gisant dans une marre rouge, elle attrapa ses membres inférieurs et les écarta d'un coup sec. Ses deux pattes se détachèrent du reste du corps sous le bruit d'une importante flaque de sang qui peinturlure les murs et tombe crûment au sol. Elle ricana.

Arrachant le soyeux pelage noir d'un geste sec, elle introduisit ses doigts aux ongles fins et tranchants dans les entrailles de la bête, qu'elle entailla et malaxa pour son propre plaisir.

\- A présent, je comprends ton plaisir, maman, prononça-t-elle en retirant ses mains.

Insatisfaite, et jugeant son travail inachevé, elle quitta la puanteur de la dépouille jonchée au sol poisseux, et s'arma furtivement d'un long poignard posé sur la petite table, près de ses comprimés qu'elle prenait mais qui ne l'aidait pas à guérir.

Elle monta les escaliers en bois moisis et humides de sang d'un pas rapide, pour enfin pousser la porte grinçante de la chambre. Une grande armoire dotée d'un miroir y trônait, affichant sans pudeur la seule personne présente. De longs cheveux blonds pendaient d'un côté de ce corps recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête entre les genoux, le bassin balloté. Silencieuse, elle se balançait imperceptiblement assise sur le grand lit.

Ino observait sa mère devenir folle. Cependant, elle obéirait à ses ordres, quitte à en perdre la raison.

Mais le petit chat qu'elle déchiqueta, ne versa pas assez de sang. Il lui en fallait beaucoup plus. Elle s'approcha rapidement de sa mère et la plaqua au matelas poussiéreux.

Maman, je dois connaitre ce plaisir.

D'un geste assuré et rapide, elle trancha la gorge de sa génitrice qui laissa échapper une plainte inaudible, les yeux exorbités. Son sang gicla sur le mur suivant le mouvement du couteau qui quitta sa gorge ouverte entièrement. Agonisant sous la douleur et s'étouffant dans son propre liquide vital, ses yeux autrefois brillants s'éteignirent pour toujours.

Les joues creuses de la petite blonde s'étirèrent sous un sourire satisfait.

C'est fait. Je te comprends à présent.

Elle se releva du lit, un air étrangement calme et s'approcha de l'unique fenêtre présente dans la pièce. Elle lécha sans sentiment le bout de ses doigts ensanglantés.

Le goût de ma victoire. Le sang qui aurait dut verser à la place de celui de mon père, prononçait-elle doucement, impassible.

Elle pivota sa tête en direction du corps de sa mère noyé par son propre sang, ses yeux ne dévoilaient aucun sentiment, comme si une lueur de lucidité traversa son esprit, soudainement. Comme si, une fois son devoir accompli envers sa mère, tout redevint normal.

Comme si tous les médicaments qu'elle prenait faisaient effet.

Tu as tué mon père, prononça-t-elle, la voix haineuse.

Elle reporta son regard vers l'extérieur, sourire aux lèvres. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais elle se sentait sereine. En total contradiction avec elle-même, son esprit divaguait entre folie et retour à la raison. D'un côté, elle lui en voulait atrocement d'avoir tué son père sous ses yeux innocents et bousillé sa conscience. Mais d'un autre, elle devait la tuer pour pouvoir assouvir le désir qu'elle lui dicta de connaitre, et elle avait besoin de faire couler plus de sang. Perdue entre réalité et illusion, le petit ange qu'elle fut autrefois, perdit ses ailes souillées par le sang.

Pour dernier acte qui voulait dire beaucoup pour elle, elle commit son dernier meurtre, prononçant juste avant, une lueur folle baignant dans ses yeux azurs.

Je dois remercier mes yeux pour m'avoir permise de voir un spectacle si magnifique.

Alors elle creva ses yeux, laissant échapper le liquide qu'elle adorait tant, durant plusieurs longues minutes.

 _N'y a-t-il rien de mieux que le rouge en guise de remerciements, n'est-ce pas ?_


End file.
